criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Curse of Memorial Avenue
Curse of Memorial Avenue is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and fifty-sixth case of the game. It is the forty-first case of The Mystery and the second case in Memorial Avenue. Plot After the museum arson that happened previously, Chief Tempest told the player and Diana told them that a murder had occurred at one of Memorial Avenue's most popular churches in the district. There, Diana and the player soon found the body of priest Victor Kayden, crucified and nailed to a cross. They then suspected the victim's sister and medical intern Violet Kayden, who told them that the victim volunteered at a soup kitchen every week, prompting them to investigate the kitchen. There they found clues to suspect Memorial Avenue's most famous architect Tristan Flanders, who had been restoring Memorial Avenue ever since the Arsonist destroyed the district, and historical author Harper Purnell, who the player encountered once before. Soon after, they were talking on a road near a dark grove when Diana was struck in the face by a piece of guts, prompting a mystic to warn her of spirits that had taken Victor's soul for the sins he committed. After the mystic completed the haruspicy ritual she committed for the victim's passage to the afterlife, she told them that the victim told her of the sins he committed to make peace with them through voodoo. They then added the mystic, Ina Landry, to the suspect roster before they found clues to add war psychologist Cornelia Zimmerman to the suspects after finding her book in the victim's possessions. They also found out that Violet and Victor briefly argued before the latter's death and that Harper had warned the victim about meddling with the spirits of the afterlife. Soon after, they were informed by Ina that she had received a message from the victim's spirit. She then told them that the victim wished for nothing but for his killer to be caught before Maxwell called Ina out for being a faux clairvoyant. Ina then reluctantly confessed that the victim thought the same after a while before the detectives collected enough evidence to arrest Harper Purnell for the murder. Harper then confessed to the murder and told the detectives that Victor was an unholy priest and that she had discovered that the victim decided to fraternize with mystic freaks and conspiring criminals. She then explained that she had saw him doing unholy things in Ina's residence such as talking to spirits and doing satanic rituals. She also explained that she saw the victim talking with a figure in an orange hood, and that she heard words of arson and fire. She then told them how she was angry that the victim had betrayed the Bible and the God that decided their fates and she decided to take action. She then explained how she confronted the victim in the church, called him out for his satanic crimes, and then nailed him to a wooden cross and crucifying him with his own prayer cross. She then left him for dead as she prayed and confessed to God to absolve her for her sins as she had removed a horrible sinner in the name of Jesus. Diana then told her that Jesus would not be deciding her fate before sending the author to Judge Brighton, who sentenced the psychotic author to a life sentence in the asylum for her crimes and clear insanity. Major and the player then went to see Violet in the aftermath of the murder investigation, asking her if she was aware of the victim's criminal intentions. She then told them that she was not aware of it, however she told them that they had a meal at the soup kitchen that morning and Victor had left his priest robe behind. They then searched the soup kitchen for the robe, finding a series of keys inside his robe. They then sent the keys to Alexandra for analysis, the archivist informing them that one of the keys was a strange one, saying that she didn't know where it came from. They then decided to question Harper as she was following the victim around. The psychotic killer then confessed that she saw the victim with the key once, opening a large safe concealed in the church. The detectives then went to the church and found the large safe before inserting the key and deciphering the code on the locked keypad. They then opened the safe and found a series of artifacts and bomb parts inside the safe. They then sent the artifacts to Alexandra and the bomb parts to Jacob. The archivist then confirmed that the artifacts were the ones stolen from the museum by convicted security guard Gregory Spellman, prompting the duo to return the artifacts wrapped in bubble wrap and safely packaged, back to the director of the museum Tobias Anderson, who thanked them for the safe return of his museum's artifacts. Meanwhile Jacob told them that the bomb parts all had P. I. L. on them and he had suspicions that since the victim was carrying the bomb parts, that the I. L. might have indicated to Ina Landry. After they questioned the mystic, the mystic denied running the bomb market, telling them that they had no proof, prompting a determined Major to investigate Ina's residence and finding gunpowder on Ina's shawl. The mystic then dismissed their accusations, telling them that she used gunpowder on her rituals before telling them to leave her be. After all the events, Chief Tempest congratulated them on finding the artifacts. She then told them that they would need to investigate Victor's affliations with the mysterious orange hooded person and Ina's possible implication in the black market. Major then swore to the player that they needed to find more evidence on both criminals before blood was spilt. Summary Victim *'Victor Kayden' (found nailed to a cross and crucified) Murder Weapon *'Prayer's Cross' Killer *'Harper Purnell' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows the Bible *The suspect eats beignets Appearance *The suspect wears a cross pin Profile *The suspect knows the Bible *The suspect drinks protein shakes *The suspect eats beignets Profile *The suspect knows the Bible *The suspect drinks protein shakes *The suspect eats beignets Appearance *The suspect wears a cross pin Profile *The suspect knows the Bible *The suspect drinks protein shakes *The suspect eats beignets Profile *The suspect knows the Bible *The suspect drinks protein shakes *The suspect eats beignets Appearance *The suspect wears a cross pin Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows the Bible. *The killer drinks protein shakes. *The killer eats beignets. *The killer wears a cross pin. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Local Church. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pinned Note, Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo Restored; New Suspect: Violet Kayden) *Question Violet about her brother's death. (New Crime Scene: Soup Kitchen) *Investigate Soup Kitchen. (Clues: Locked Cryptex, Historical Book) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: Faded Blueprints) *Examine Faded Blueprints. (Result: Tristan's Blueprints; New Suspect: Tristan Flanders) *Ask Tristan if he knew Priest Kayden. *Examine Historical Book. (Result: H PURNELL; New Suspect: Harper Purnell) *Interrogate Harper about the victim's death. *Examine Pinned Note. (Result: Brown Liquid) *Analyze Brown Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks protein shakes) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows the Bible) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Ina Landry about her relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Ina knows the Bible and drinks protein shakes; New Crime Scene: Mystic's Residence) *Investigate Mystic's Residence. (Clues: Broken Clipboard, Basket of Skulls) *Examine Broken Clipboard. (Result: Faded Clipboard) *Examine Faded Clipboard. (Result: Psychological Notes; New Suspect: Cornelia Zimmerman) *Question Cornelia about the murder. (Attribute: Cornelia knows the Bible) *Examine Basket of Skulls. (Result: Engraved Skull) *Analyze Skull Engravings. (09:00:00) *Ask Violet about the engraved cursed skull. (Attribute: Violet knows the Bible; New Crime Scene: Kitchen Tables) *Investigate Kitchen Tables. (Clues: Waiter's Tray, Nail Gun) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Faded Notepad) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Notepad Revealed) *Ask Harper Purnell about killing priests in his book. (Attribute: Harper knows the Bible and drinks protein shakes) *Examine Nail Gun. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beignets, Violet eats beignets) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Listen to Ina's séance and see what she has to say from the victim's spirit. (Attributes: Ina eats beignets, Harper eats beignets; New Crime Scene: Strange Shelves) *Investigate Strange Shelves. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Victim's Satchel) *Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Wooden Cross) *Examine Wooden Cross. (Result: Engravings Revealed) *Ask Cornelia about the victim calling her a "demonic woman". (Attribute: Cornelia drinks protein shakes and eats beignets) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Paper with Criticism) *Analyze Critized Paper. (09:00:00) *Ask Tristan about the victim's dislike for his reconstruction of a church. (Attribute: Tristan eats beignets, drinks protein shakes and knows the Bible) *Investigate Church Pews. (Clues: Locked Toolbox, Box of Nails) *Examine Box of Nails. (Result: Metal Piece Found) *Analyze Metal Piece. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a cross pin) *Examine Locked Toolbox. (Result: Toolbox Unlocked; New Lab Sample: Prayer Cross) *Analyze Prayer Cross. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Prayer Cross; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Destroying the Ones Broken (2/6). (No stars) Destroying the Ones Broken (2/6) *Ask Violet if she was aware of the victim's criminal affiliations. *Investigate Soup Kitchen. (Clue: Victim's Priest Robe) *Examine Victim's Priest Robe. (Result: Keys) *Analyze Keys. (03:00:00) *Ask Harper if she's aware of the keys. (Reward: Ancient Author's Waistcoat) *Investigate Local Church. (Clue: Large Safe) *Examine Large Safe. (Result: Artifacts and Bomb Parts) *Analyze Safe Contents. (06:00:00) *Inform Tobias Anderson about the artifacts. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Confront Ina about the bomb parts. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Mystic's Residence. (Clue: Ina's Shawl) *Examine Ina's Shawl. (Result: Grey Ashes) *Examine Grey Ashes. (Result: Gunpowder Identified) *Confront Ina about the gunpowder. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Memorial Avenue (The Mystery)